


Reaching An Understanding

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cancer Arc, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Mulder watches Scully dealing with the after effects of chemo treatments. He wants to help, but knows it will not be received well.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422571
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Reaching An Understanding

He shook his head, angry but also aching for her. She had a chemo treatment a couple of days ago, leaving her weak and tired, and throwing up in the trash can in the office. She had picked it up and left the room, not saying a word to him. 

When she came back, he could smell soap and mint, knowing she had washed the trash can and also brushed her teeth. She had brought a toothbrush and toothpaste and kept it in the bathroom that was primarily used by them, for instances like this one. 

He watched her as she bent to set the trash can down, noting how pale she appeared. He bit his tongue, knowing his words would not be well received, but he wanted to help her in any way he could. She turned her back to him and he dropped his eyes to the desk, the words he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue.

The phone rang and he answered it, hearing Arlene telling him that Skinner wanted them to come to his office. Murmuring agreement, he hung up the phone and sighed. 

“A case?” Scully asked, still not facing him, and he closed his eyes briefly. He knew if there was a case, she would approach it at full speed, not wanting to appear ill or draw attention to herself. “Mulder?” He looked up and she was staring at him, her skin so pale. 

“Not sure. Skinner wants us upstairs,” he said softly and stared at her. 

“Let’s go then.” 

“Scully, he can wait a few minutes. You need to -”

“Mulder -”

“Scully, stop.”

“Mulder, despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself. I’m fine.” 

“Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.” She stared daggers at him, but he did not drop his gaze. “You threw up and yesterday you barely ate. You’re not _ fine_, Scully. You’re not.” He shook his head and sighed. 

“What do you want me to do, Mulder?” she asked him, her anger at the surface. “Should I stay home? Become an invalid? Is that what you want?” 

“What I _ want_?!” he asked her, standing up and coming closer to her, his own anger pouring out. “Do you think I want _ any _ of this? To see you hurting? See and hear you throwing up in a trash can because of the medication meant to help, but knowing it also makes you ill? Do you think I want _ any _of that, Scully?” He towered over her and she looked up at him, not backing down. They stared at each other and then her shoulders slumped and her head dropped forward. 

“I know you don’t want any of it. I know,” she said quietly and he took a step back. He heard her sniff and he turned around to grab a tissue, handing it to her. She dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose. “I know you’re worried, Mulder, but I need…” 

“What do you need?” 

She looked at him and he wanted to pull her close, hold her and reassure her that everything would be all right. He wanted to brush her hair back, hold her face in his hands, feel her pulse under his fingers. 

“I need you to see _ me _and not this disease. Yes, I may get sick, I may… need some extra time, but I’m still here. I’m still me and I need you to see it,” she said, her voice soft. He sighed and nodded slowly, looking down and stepping back another step. “Mulder…” She reached out and grasped his hand, squeezing it lightly before she let go. 

“We should head upstairs,” he said quietly, reaching for his jacket and sliding his arms inside. He opened the door, waiting for her to walk out ahead of him. She softly patted his chest, a small smile on her face, and he felt that just maybe everything would be okay. 


End file.
